Green With Terror
by John Hawkman
Summary: One shot, AU. Tommy Oliver takes on a cave full of terrorists with some help from his old friend...


Green with Terror

Deep within a cave, somewhere in the Middle East…

"Attention American infidels," the Al-Qaeda soldier, Jhet Maddas, spoke into the video camera, "yet another day without our demands met will cost you the last of our captured American soldiers. He will now be executed right in front of you."

A man was brought in front of the camera, a young soldier wearing glasses, not very strong looking. His hands were tied, his face was scarred.

"So begins the execution…"

Jhet held up his knife, but was then stopped by the sound of a loud and powerful flute playing.

"What is that?" the Jhet growled, "who dares disrupt the execution?"

"I do…" someone said

The Al-Qaeda soldiers turned to a man standing by the wall. He was almost completely covered in a brown robe.

"Who is that man?" one soldier growled

"The name's Oliver, Tommy Oliver," the robe-man replied, "and I've come to put a stop to you evil games."

Suddenly, he threw his robe off, revealing a twenty-something man in a green tank top and black jeans. His hair was very long, and his tanned face suggested that he came from California.

"American!" screeched Jhet, "kill him!"

Tommy leapt up, and delivered several consecutive kicks to the nearest soldier.

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" he yelled

The final kick sent the A-Q soldier to the ground. He leapt up, positioning his legs and fists for the best attack.

"Hiyaaaaa!" he yelled

Tommy landed feet first on a soldier, punching two others at the same time.

"Mindless grunts," Tommy said, "I've dealt with you before. Putties, Tengus, Coggs, Piranhatrons…even some Quantrons, but I don't take much pride in them."

Tommy spun round, and kicked Jhet in the face.

"Now the big guys, the brains of the operation, this is what I like to fight."

Jhet attempted to strike back, slashing his scimitar at Tommy, but Tommy caught it on a strange black and green sword.

"Lord Zedd," Tommy growled, sending Jhet's sword flying, "now that was a good fight."

Tommy slammed the side of his sword against Jhet's head.

"And Goldar!" Tommy slashed Jhet's chest, "They ran a similar operation. They surround themselves with cannon fodder so they'll never have to fight. Only…"

Tommy impaled Jhet with his sword.

"…you can't fight."

"Uh…" croaked Jhet

Jhet fell down to the ground, dead. Tommy wiped his sword on his pant leg, cleaning the blood off.

"Now who's next?"

Suddenly, Tommy looked up, and heard the sounds of several guns cocking.

"I order you to execute…!"

The soldier, Muhtt Navi, was stopped mid-sentence by a loud thumping sound.

"What is that?" Muhtt exclaimed

"That sound you heard earlier," Tommy held his dagger up to his mouth, "it was me calling an old friend for backup."

He moved his fingers around on the flute, playing more music. Suddenly, a giant metal hand tore open the cave roof, revealing Tommy's 'backup'. It was a giant robotic dragon, green with missile fingers. It opened its mouth, letting out a large roar.

"Al-Qaeda, meet the Dragonzord," Tommy said, "it's taken me three years to restore it, for the purpose of taking you down."

Suddenly, to the soldiers surprise, Tommy leapt up to the top of the Dragonzord.

"Dragonzord, battle mode!" Tommy yelled

He fell down into the Dragonzord cockpit, and into the comfortable leather chair. He buckled his x-shaped seatbelt, and reached forward to the controls. The steering was basically like driving a car, he merely had to steer it into the direction he wanted using the joysticks on the armrest. Tommy pulled the right stick back, aiming it up in the air, and pressed the red button on top. A missile fired from the Dragonzord's hand up into the air. Just in time, Tommy swung the left joystick around, grabbed the American soldier, and moved him out of harm's way just in time, before the missile fell down to the ground, blowing up the cave…

The Dragonzord descended down into the Persian Gulf. Tommy stood on the shore, next to the American soldier, watching it go down.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked, "how did you do that?"

"The Dragonzord's been in Angel Grove Harbor since the 90s," Tommy explained, "I finally had the time to fix him."

"Angel Grove? But isn't that where…?"

"Yep."

"So you're a…?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why didn't you morph?"

"I can't do that anymore," Tommy explained, "had to give up my powers to the next generation. But I still have control of my Dragonzord."

"So you're not a ranger?"

"Nah. After I handed down my powers, I settled down, focused on school…and I'm married to her."

Tommy pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"Wow," the soldier grinned

"She's a gymnast," Tommy said proudly

"Double wow,"

"I'll see you back at the base; I've got some more stuff to do."

"Understood," the soldier nodded, "I'm Bryan, by the way. Bryan Banks."

"Nice to meet you," Tommy shook his hands, "Now, if you'll excuse me, those terrorists won't blow themselves up."

"Some of them do," Bryan reminded

Tommy thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess they do."

And with one stride, Tommy leapt up to a higher point on the mountain. He saluted Bryan; Bryan saluted back. And then he was off…


End file.
